Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi
by MarinePentahoGleek
Summary: Kurt et Blaine fêtent leur victoire aux Communales avec les Warblers et d'autres invités. Mais alors que la fête bat son plein, Blaine surprend Kurt et l'emmène dans un endroit qui lui est inconnu, mais cette surprise réservera aux deux garçons de plus grosses surprises sur l'état de leur relation.


Salut ! Bonne année ! Joyeuse saison 6 de Glee ! Et un nouvel OS Klaine !

Donc je vous explique le pitch de cet OS :

En fait, avec ma cousine, nous sommes tombé sur une scène de film à la télé où une fille et un garçon sont dans la piscine et la fille dit au garçon "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi". Et donc nous avons décidé que nous allions écrire une histoire Klaine avec ces deux éléments donc voici la mienne. Je tiens à la remercier car on est "écrivaine de fanfictions" débutantes et on s'aide pour différentes choses; je l'aide à corriger et des fois développer et elle m'aide à trouver une fin à mes fanfic, donc MERCI !

Celle de ma cousine est sur son compte oceklaine50.

Bonne lecture à vous =)

* * *

><p>Aucuns sons dans les couloirs et dans les salles. La Dalton Académie semblait vide. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pourrait penser. Mais si l'on s'approchait de la salle de répétition des Warblers et que l'on tendait légèrement l'oreille, on pouvait entendre de la musique assez forte.<p>

En effet, les Warblers avaient obtenu l'accord du directeur pour organiser une fête ce vendredi soir, pour fêter la victoire aux Communales mais aussi pour se détendre juste avant les Régionales.

Ce que le directeur ne savait pas, c'est que la nouvelle s'était répandue et donc que tous les garçons qui restaient le week-end s'étaient invités à la fête ainsi que les filles de l'école jumelle. Le nombre de personnes était ainsi passé de 14 personnes à plus d'une cinquantaine.

L'alcool coulait à flot et à 1h du matin la plupart des étudiants étaient ivres, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Blaine et Kurt, le couple d'amis, qui avaient certes bu, mais pas à un point où ils ne tenaient plus debout, ils étaient juste … euphoriques, c'était le mot juste !

Et dans cet état d'euphorie, ils allaient se souvenir de la soirée. Et heureusement car les dossiers sur certains de leur amis arrivaient par camions comme les magnifiques performances de Wes sur 'Baby got back' ou celle de Jeff et Nick sur 'Besoin de rien, envie de toi'.

Mais pour le moment, Blaine avait décidé que Kurt et lui allaient faire un petit tour dans l'école. Ils étaient côte à côte depuis qu'ils avaient arrêtés de danser quand Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et lui prit la main. Le contact fit tourner la tête de Kurt et ce dernier commença à parler.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que… ! » il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Blaine le fit sortir de la salle, leurs mains toujours liées. Blaine se mit à courir dans les couloirs vides et Kurt ne put que le suivre. Il avait du mal à suivre vu qu'il rigolait à la folie dont faisait preuve Blaine et qu'il aimait tellement.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte grise différente des autres. Blaine afficha un grand sourire et tourna la tête vers Kurt qui lui semblait perdu mais intrigué. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette partie de Dalton.

« Où on … est ? » Kurt dut répondre sa respiration car il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir, pour lui le sprint, c'est pour les soldes !

Le sourire sur le visage de Blaine ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Tu vas voir »

Il sortit un petit trousseau de clés de sa poche et mit une des clés dans la serrure. Sans difficulté, Blaine ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Kurt, lui faisant une révérence accompagnée d'un « après vous, messire Hummel » qui fit glousser Kurt. Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans la piscine du lycée.

« Comment t'as eu les clés ? » Kurt demanda, regardant autour de lui.

« Ca a du bon d'être le capitaine des Warblers et de connaitre celui de l'équipe de natation » Il répondit d'un air fier.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« J'avais juste envie de prendre un bain » Blaine dit en haussant les épaules.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux amis restèrent face à face et dans le silence complet. Puis brusquement, Blaine laissa tomber le trousseau de clés au sol, enleva sa veste pour la mettre au même endroit, retira ses chaussures et finalement plongea dans le bassin.

_Un plongeon parfait_, Kurt ajouta dans son esprit.

Une fois la tête sortie de l'eau, Blaine cria à Kurt

« Alors tu viens ? »

Kurt secoua la tête en rigolant

« T'es fou Blaine »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » Blaine dit avec un clin d'œil. Kurt resta bouche bée et ses joues commencèrent dangereusement à chauffer.

« Bon alors, tu viens ? Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul quand même ! » Blaine était arrivé au bord du bassin et avait posé ses bras sur le rebord.

« Ah d'accord, j'ai compris… t'as peur ! » Blaine ajouta d'un air malicieux.

« N'importe quoi ! » Le châtain prit un air offensé mais on pouvait voir que Kurt se retenait de sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Kurt marmonna un faible 'Et puis merde' avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de plonger à côté de Blaine qui s'était légèrement éloigné du bord.

_Même quand il plonge_, _il est gracieux _pensa Blaine.

Blaine était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Kurt qui s'avançait derrière lui. Il sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de Kurt. Blaine fut alors subjugué par la beauté des yeux de Kurt. Il les trouvait déjà beaux mais à les voir d'aussi près pour la première fois, il les trouvait magnifiques.

En voyant ces yeux, Blaine venait de tomber encore plus amoureux de Kurt et ça devenait difficile à cacher. De son côté, Kurt pensait quasiment la même chose des yeux de Blaine. Lui était amoureux de Blaine depuis assez longtemps et Blaine le savait mais après l'avoir avoué et s'est pris un râteau, il avait quelque peu désespéré.

Mais soudainement, l'atmosphère avait complètement changé. Ils étaient éloignés du rebord du bassin, face à face et séparés seulement de quelques centimètres. Leurs regards ne quittaient pas l'autre et aucun des deux ne parlaient, le temps était comme suspendu.

Le silence fut brisé quand Kurt parla.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi » Un timide sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Kurt je… » Blaine s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais plutôt doux et empli d'amour.

Kurt, qui avait laissé ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine, resserra la prise qu'il avait sur le corps de Blaine dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. De son côté, Blaine avait simplement posé une main sur la joue de Kurt et la caressait légèrement avec son pouce. Le moment était doux, digne d'un film romantique.

Tandis qu'à l'intérieur d'eux, un feu d'artifice avait pris place. Cette sensation était incroyable à ressentir et aucun des deux ne voulaient arrêter ce moment, c'est donc avec une pointe de déception que Kurt brisa le baiser en se reculant.

« Whaouh… » Kurt et Blaine murmurèrent presque en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard puis ricanèrent, tous les deux gênés.

« Blaine, pourquoi ? » Kurt demanda, perdu.

« Kurt, je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on reste amis mais j'avais peur. J'ai plus envie d'avoir peur et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on soit ensemble » Blaine avait baissé le regard au début mais à la dernière phrase, il avait plongé son regard dans celui de Kurt.

« Blaine… » Kurt sembla à bout de souffle mais surtout il semblait manquer de mots. Ce que venait de dire Blaine le rendait heureux mais l'effrayait un peu en même temps. Mais ses sentiments prirent le dessus sur l'inquiétude et cette fois-ci, il initia le baiser. Il se recula de quelques millimètres juste le temps de murmurer « Oui… » avant de rapprocher le corps de Blaine au sien et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils se rapprochaient peu à peu du rebord de la piscine que quand le dos de Kurt toucha le mur. Le baiser devint soudainement animal quand ils se retrouvèrent contre la paroi du bassin. Chacun voulait prendre le contrôle du baiser et leurs mains s'agrippaient désespérément à la chair de l'autre Blaine tenait toujours les hanches de Kurt et ce dernier avait le bas du dos de Blaine entre ses mains.

La piscine pourrait être plongée dans le silence s'il n'y avait pas les gémissements des deux garçons accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Blaine prit le contrôle du baiser en touchant les lèvres de Kurt avec sa langue, voulant approfondir le baiser. Tout d'abord, surpris par le geste, Kurt accepta et pencha la tête avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

L'atmosphère était devenue électrique entre les deux garçons. Leurs touchers n'étaient plus du tout timides comme au premier baiser, leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs mains caressaient le plus de peau qu'elles pouvaient.

Après de longues minutes, Blaine et Kurt se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle et durent s'écarter. Dès que leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, leurs regards s'ancrèrent à l'autre. Après plusieurs minutes à se regarder et à reprendre leur souffle, Kurt frissonna car l'eau ne lui allait plus qu'aux côtes et il s'était arrêté de bouger, tout comme Blaine. Ce dernier remarqua le frisson du châtain.

« Tu as froid ? » la question de Blaine brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de son torse et frissonna une fois de plus. Le fait qu'il ait froid ne l'empêcha pas de rougir légèrement. Sa réponse fut à peine audible. « Euh… Ou-ouais »

« Ça te dit de retourner à ma chambre ? Pas que je veuille te mettre dans mon lit, je sais que tu es romantique et c'est pas dans les films romantiques qu'on va voir un couple coucher ensemble le premier soir, non pas que je veuille coucher avec toi dès le premier soir, même si je te trouve très mignon et sexy- » Blaine s'arrêta de parler quand Kurt éclata soudainement de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit ? Blaine ne le savait pas.

Kurt leva sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue de Blaine, qui ferma les yeux au contact.

« Blaine, arrête de radoter, j'ai compris. Je veux bien aller dans ta chambre » Kurt dit, se retenant de rire. Blaine lâcha un soupir, faisant à nouveau rire Kurt.

Après un nouveau moment à se regarder dans les yeux silencieusement, Kurt se retourna brusquement et posa ses mains sur le rebord pour se soulever et sortir lentement du bassin. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le regard de Blaine qui resta fixé sur son cul. Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa échapper un léger grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Kurt.

Après être sorti de l'eau, Kurt se mit en face de Blaine, toujours pas sorti de la piscine, et arbora un air choqué, la main posée sur son cœur.

« Mr Anderson, vous me matiez ? Je suis outré ! » Puis il éclata de rire. Blaine le rejoignit même si il était rouge de honte. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce skinny jean saillait Kurt encore mieux quand il était trempé.

Après que les rires se soient dissipés, Blaine sortit de l'eau et se positionna en face de Kurt qui avait reculé. Il entoura la taille de Kurt de ses bras puis se rapprocha du châtain pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Kurt, quant à lui, baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour ensuite sourire.

Ils se sentaient tellement bien dans les bras de l'autre. Comme si ils étaient à la maison, en sécurité et aimés.

Après quelques minutes à rester dans cette position, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent simultanément.

« On devrait aller dans ma chambre pour se changer, on va être malade sinon » Blaine dit en caressant les bras de Kurt.

« Oui, on devrait » Kurt ne semblait pas très motivé à revenir dans la réalité mais un courant d'air le fit frissonner à nouveau et le décida à partir.

Dans un accord silencieux, ils reprirent leurs affaires laissées sur le bord du bassin et se dirigèrent main dans la main dans le couloir sombre du dortoir. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Blaine prit la clé et ouvrit la porte. Il lâcha la main du châtain pour prendre sa veste et la poser sur la chaise avec la sienne.

Kurt s'assit sur le rebord du lit tandis que Blaine alla à sa commode pour en sortir deux pantalons de jogging et deux tee-shirts de Dalton. Il les posa sur le lit et prit la parole.

« Ça te convient ? Je sais que ce n'est pas à la hauteur de ta fashionitude mais c'est mieux que des vêtements trempés »

Kurt gloussa légèrement et prit un des ensembles sans hésitation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, qu'il ferma à clé avant de se changer. Quand il sortit , Blaine s'était changé et était assis sur le lit mais il se leva à la vue de son petit-copain.

_Petit-copain, ça sonne bien,_ pensa Blaine. Cette pensée fit sourire Blaine, et Kurt le remarqua.

"Pourquoi tu souris? J'ai l'air ridicule, c'est ça?" Kurt commença à se regarder et à paniquer.

Blaine s'avança et prit les mains du châtain.

"T'inquiètes pas Kurt, tu es très beau. C'est juste que je réfléchissais et je me disais que tu es mon petit-ami maintenant ... et j'adore ça"

Kurt baissa la tête, les joues rosies de honte. _C'est vrai qu'à y repenser, c'était agréable de se dire que Monsieur Blaine Anderson était son petit-copain. Très agréable, même. _

A cette pensée, Kurt releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du bouclé. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais tous deux savaient qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite alors ils ne furent qu'à peine déçus.

"On s'allonge sur le lit?" Kurt hocha la tête et les deux garçons se dirigèrent sur le matelas avant de s'allonger face à face. Blaine caressa avec douceur la joue de Kurt, ce à quoi Kurt répondit en posant sa main sur son avant-bras et en se rapprochant.

Après quelques minutes à se regarder profondément dans les yeux et se faire d'amoureuses caresses, les paupières de Kurt commencèrent à se fermer. Le murmure de Blaine le fit à peine réagir.

"Dors, Kurt."

Kurt hocha péniblement la tête et se rapprocha du corps de Blaine pour se blottir contre lui. Peu de temps après, sa respiration s'atténua, il s'était endormi.

Blaine allait s'endormir également mais son téléphone s'illumina dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il réussit à l'atteindre pour voir que Wes lui avait envoyé un message.

**De Wes: **

**Voys êtes partis où, les ga ? Sa fait presque 1h que vous avez disparu !**

Blaine sourit au message de son ami.

**_A Wes:_**

**_On est dans ma chambre. Et c'est pas ce que tu crois, Kurt dort !_**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**De Wes:**

**Aors c oficiel ? Voys etes ensenble?**

**_A Wes: _**

**_Oui et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! Je te raconterais tout demain, je veux juste dormir là =)_**

Wes dut comprendre puisque qu'il ne répondit pas.

Il reposa son téléphone pour se reblottir dans les bras de Kurt. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du châtain avant de lui chuchoter

"Bonne nuit Kurt"

* * *

><p>Voilà ,c'est fini. Merci à ma cousine pour m'aider et aux lecteurs qui vont peut-être laisser une review =)<p>

A la prochaine et appréciez la saison 6 de Glee !


End file.
